1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a display apparatus and method, and more particularly to, a display apparatus and method adjusting a viewpoint in a multi-view display apparatus, such as a television (TV) and a personal electronic device, as only examples.
2. Description of the Related Art
To effectively realize a 3-dimensional (3D) image providing a 3D feel or effect, images of different views may to be presented to an observer. For example, a stereoscopic display may present respectively different images to a left eye and a right eye of a person. The stereoscopic display may depend on a filtering process, where filtering glasses are worn, so one image is filtered to a left eye and another image is filtered to the right eye. To realize the 3D image without using such a filter process, the 3D feel or effect may be achieved by presenting different spatially divided views of a scene to the observer, as an example of an autostereoscopic display. Such an autostereoscopic display may use an optical unit to realize an image by spatially dividing the image. Representatively, a lenticular lens or a parallax barrier may be used as the optical unit. The lenticular lens may express each pixel image only in a particular direction whereas the parallax barrier may show only particular pixels from a particular direction through a slit.
Accordingly, glass-free multi-view three-dimensional (3D) display technologies may be based on a lenticular lens scheme or a parallax barrier scheme, for example. However, when a user views a screen of a multi-view 3D display apparatus, a pseudoscopic illusion may occur when the user moves between viewing cones, e.g., respective designed regions in front of the screen where autostereoscopic viewing may be achieved. For example, when the user is moving between viewing cones a left eye of the user may receive light of an eighth view image in a predetermined viewing cone that was intended for the right eye and a right eye of the user may receive light of a first view image of another viewing cone adjacent to the predetermined viewing cone intended for the left eye, among viewing cones provided by an 8-view display apparatus, the image ultimately viewed by the user may be referred to as a pseudoscopic image. Such a pseudoscopic image may also be referred to as an inverted stereo image. In addition, when the disparity difference between view images is great, such as in the above pseudoscopic region formed by the example eighth view of one viewing cone and first view of an adjacent viewing cone, the user may not recognize a 3D image or pseudoscopic image, but rather, may recognize two different images due to a critical amount of crosstalk (X-talk) between the two view images.